The present disclosure relates to testing disk drives shared by multiple processors in a supercomputer complex. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to using a shared memory to prevent write collisions between multiple interface nodes when testing shared disk drives.
Supercomputer complexes typically include a substantial amount of processors that are utilized for highly calculation-intensive tasks, such as quantum physics problems, weather forecasting, climate research, oil and gas exploration, molecular modeling, etc. In a supercomputer complex, multiple processors may share a direct access storage device (DASD) domain, which includes multiple storage devices configured in an array format. As such, a supercomputer complex may also include interface nodes to manage data traffic between the processors and the DASD.